Silence in the Fire
by BlackAmber1331
Summary: Justice Lord's J'onn and Batman are both obsessed with a civilian girl- why? Locked up with the Justice League- she is fiercely protected by Flash- much to the League Batman's displeasure. But what happens when the Batman's final nerve with the girl snaps- and Lord J'onn is there? Main Pairings: Lord J'onn J'onzzxOC Lord Batman& Lord FlashxOC(family) FlashxBatman
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in "A Better World" and is completely non-canon so ignore everything that's supposed to happen in this episode; and enjoy :)**

**Who can guess which book Emily's reading?**

**Emily's POV**

_"Sixty seconds. That's how long we're required to stand on our metal circles before the sound of a gong releases us. Step off before the minute is up, and land mines blow your legs off. Sixty seconds to take in the ring of tributes..." _I nibbled my lip as I read my favourite book in the corner of the large holding cell in the Watchtower.

It wasn't often that I would sit still, doing peaceful activities like reading, dancing or singing to myself- but lately I just couldn't find the will to do anything else. I had tried to leave the Watchtower by taking over the teleporters, but I got caught; hence my temporary place in a holding cell.

I didn't look up from my book when the Justice Lords walked in past security, dragging along unconscious others that looked identical to them.

_Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. _The new prisoners have powers, as I would guess from the disruptor collars being put around their necks. All but the one that looked like Lord Batman, while Lord Green Lantern took his counterpart's ring.

_Flick, sigh. _I turned the page and continued reading, not particularly wanting prolonged company- particularly of Lord Bat- oh never mind, he crouched down in front of me and let out a small smile that only I would see, ruffling my dyed golden brown hair.

"How's the book Emily?" He murmured to me, scanning my face for truth out of habit.

My short, quiet reply was all he needed to get the message. "Read it before."

He nodded once before kissing my forehead and walking out with the most of his 'team'.

Lord J'onn, however- stayed; like usual, sitting next to me and reading something that wasn't in english. This had become habit for him during the times that I wasn't on my medicine- which treated my epilepsy. I didn't get farther than a chapter before the Lord Batman lookalike woke up, and even without looking up I could feel his glare on my skull like knives. I shrunk back into Lord J'onn, who had ignored the Lord Batman lookalike until then. Drawing an arm around my shoulders protectively, his eyes flickered back to the prisoner in warning before going back to his book.

Sensing my obvious question, he whispered into my ear, "They are from an alternate dimension- trespassers here." I nodded once- a trait picked up from Lord Batman- and continued reading once more.

**Third Person's POV**

Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman and Superman stirred and woke, sitting up and glancing around in attempt to find out where they were. Flash and J'onn were still out cold, Batman glaring at a corner, which- under their further inspection- had two figures curled up with books surrounding them.

"Woah, what the-" Flash had woken up, the first of them to speak as he spotted the two in the corner. "What's with the costume change J'onn? Who's the girl?"

Emily looked up from her book at the confused Flash, her face slightly pale; then looked back at Lord J'onn, who had also looked up at Flash's question.

"Of course. Don't scare him too much Emily." He said quietly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Emily got up slowly, her thin but tall frame walking over to Flash. She grinned, falling to her knees and hugging him tightly. Batman narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're dead here Flash. Don't die again."

Flash raised his eyebrows behind his cowl. "Hey kiddo, what are you talking about?

"You're dead here. This is a different dimension from yours."

"Oh..." Flash nodded, quickly becoming annoyed with the collar around his neck.

J'onn stirred, last to regain consciousness; and Lord J'onn closed his book with a snap, standing tall. J'onn quickly picked up Emily's guarded thoughts, his eyes snapping to her form- still hugging Flash- before frowning and looking at his counterpart.

"Why are we here?"

"You trespassed into our dimension." Lord J'onn said gravely

"J'onn?" a quiet voice spoke up. Both J'onns looked at Emily expectantly.

"Yes child?" Lord J'onn asked gently, his tone slightly changing as to make her more comfortable.

"Is Flash in big trouble?" She held Flash even tighter in her arms, her eyes wide with innocence.

Lord J'onn sighed quietly, nodding. "I'm sorry Emily but there's nothing that I can do. You are aware of the penalties that could arise."

Emily whimpered a tiny bit before nodding and letting go of Flash, just in time for Lord Batman to walk past security and into the large cell.

"Emily." her name was used in sharp demand. "Come here now."

Slightly scared at the tone he had never used on her before, she walked in front of Lord Batman, who gently pulled her behind him just in time for her to see Batman running at them. Suddenly he stopped, collapsing to his knees while holding his head in pain. Still frightened, Emily looked back at Lord J'onn- who's eyes were glowing orange. They reverted back to their normal colour, and Batman lay on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Let that be a warning to you all." Lord J'onn announced, eyes narrowing at the League.

"I was here to introduce Emily to you all- I believe she needs some company other than our occasional visits and J'onns supervision."

Emily stayed between the Lord Batman and his cape, clutching onto his waist tightly in fear of his counterpart lying on the floor not a foot away from her. The league was silent, so Lord Batman continued.

"She is a civilian, sixteen years old with no connections to her home. She has severe epilepsy, a more violent episode left her with brain damage; which is why she's very child-like, as you can tell. We are currently working on a cure and J'onn is helping her re-build her mental walls to get better sooner- back to her old self. She lives with us- here; usually in her own room. That's all you need to know."

"But for her safety- as this is her room for the time being-" Lord Batman glared at Emily, who looked down at the ground "-we'll be separating you into two groups. Bruce, J'onn and Wallace, left side of the room; Clark, Shyera, Diana, John go right. Emily, left side."

The League obeyed his orders.

Emily nodded and moved to the left side, in between Flash and J'onn and away from Batman. Seeing that Emily was safe, Lord J'onn and Lord Batman both bid their goodbyes to her, and stepped out of the room, activating a wall to come between the two groups of the League. One bathroom and four beds were left in each room; there was no chance of communication between the two groups.

**Emily's POV**

"You." Batman growled, glaring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Silence in the Fire:_

**_Emily's POV_**

_"You." Batman growled, glaring at me._

**Third Person's POV**

Emily's eyes widened in fear as she moved to hide behind Flash.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" she whimpered as she shook.

"Then why are you here?" J'onn inturrupted, annoyed at the mental shield he was encountering in Emily's mind that the Lord J'onn had obviously erected earlier to protect her.

"I tried to escape and go home, but he caught me..." Emily muttered

"Who?" J'onn asked, still irritated.

"My dad. I wanted to go back home to visit my dad. But my dad caught me and put me here, 'cause I broke the rules." Emily said quietly.

"You're not making any sense." Batman growled, quickly loosing his patience with the girl.

Emily remained silent, looking at the floor while clutching Flash for protection- particularly from Batman's glare.

"Who is your father Emily?" J'onn tried a different tactic, as he crouched down to Emily's height. He tugged gently at her wrist, parting her from Flash and getting her to stand on her own.

Emily shook her head rapidly, fear still fresh in her eyes as she made eye contact with the Martian Manhunter. "I don't think I'm allowed to say, mister."

"We won't tell them Emily," Flash grinned, crouching down- just as J'onn did. "It'll be our little secret."

Emily sighed, looking at her hands before sitting down on the floor cross legged. Batman crouched for a better view.

"Who's your dad Emily? Remember, we are the Justice Lords, just nicer and from a different dimension. You can trust us." Flash continued.

Under the pressure that the three men had placed onto her shoulders, she shook; but like any other little girl- which she had been forced to think and act like even though she was sixteen- she reluctantly caved.

"I lived on the streets for as long as I can remember, making a little money delivering papers. One day, I was working and was caught in the same accident that gave Wally his powers. Only I didn't get any powers. The shock gave me epilepsy, and Wally ran me to a hospital where they made me better. When he found out that I lived on the streets he convinced me to live with him. He was like a big brother to me and I loved him very much."

Flash's face had morphed from cheerful to surprise, then anticipation. He longed to hear everything she would tell them. How did he die in this dimension?

"When the aliens arrived, the Justice Lords began and everyone in the world loved them. Almost half as much as I loved my big brother!" Emily continued, a smile growing on her face as she talked about her dimension's Flash.

"Then Wally met Bruce- Lord Batman. Wally really, really liked Bruce so I told him to stop being a wimp! It turned out that Bruce kissed him the next day so everyone was happy. Soon, Wally and I moved in with Bruce in Gotham, and he said I was a really good little sister; he even smiled!" Emily grinned in glee, her voice loud now as she was caught up in her memories.

Batman and Flash exchanged looks (that weren't missed by J'onn), as they had privately begun dating only recently and were still not openly affectionate.

"But when Superman killed Lex Luthor, Bruce and Wally quit the Justice Lords and stayed with me and Alfred in Gotham; but not long after that I had a very bad day* and needed to go to the hospital. The doctors told Wally, Bruce and I that my brain went wrong. And after that Wally and Bruce were my dads instead of my brothers."

Emily's grin had faded, her voice quietened from it's previous volume.

"They were fighting a bad guy when Wally was killed. Bruce was really angry and sad so Alfred looked after me cause Bruce was ignoring me. Alfred said that bad things could happen to me if I stayed around Bruce while he was mad. Then he joined the Justice Lords again. He faked his death in Gotham and gave Alfred the mansion, then he took me to the Watchtower with him to live there. He said he didn't want to remember Wally's death- so we didn't visit his grave after the funeral."

Batman's hard facial expression had faded slightly, he looked more sick than anything as he looked at Flash, almost as if to check whether he was still there- and safe.

"I was given my own room next to his and Wally's, but I wanted to visit Wally's grave. Bruce said no. So I went to the teleporters and tried to go home on my own, but J'onn found me and picked me up off the floor. He took me with him, told me that I shouldn't try to leave again and then he told Bruce. Bruce was so mad that he told me that I had to stay in here for a week as punishment. Today is my last day."

Batman looked at Emily, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He didn't buy it. J'onn was looking down at his hands, her story had upset him more than he thought it would.

Determined to shake the heavy mood hovering over their heads, Flash donned a semi-fake smile.

"Come on Emily," he said cheerfully as he stood up. "Let's go play a game."

Emily's face significantly brightened as she stood up quickly and followed Flash to the other side of the room.

"She has gone though much for someone so young." J'onn mused, half to himself.

"I don't trust her." Batman growled. "Her so called 'father' left her here with us for a reason. Probably to gain our trust to use it against us."

"Or perhaps because he knows that none of us will hurt her; she is just a child. Flash is already protective of her, I wish no harm to her, and your morals would not allow you to hurt her- that makes her safe here. With the others- however- she may not be. John, Shyera and Diana were all trained to be warriors (of sorts), and therefore would do what they must to escape; and in this dimension, Superman is bloodthirsty enough to warrant suspicion to our own Clark."

Batman nodded slowly, agreeing. "But what I don't understand is her attachment to the Manhunter."

"I do not know; but I feel as if the attachment is his with Emily, not the other way around."

"You think that the Manhunter is emotionally attached somehow, for some reason- to this teenager with the mental capacity of an eight year old girl?"

There was an odd silence of contemplation between the two Leaguers before J'onns reply.

"Perhaps."

* "a very bad day" means an extreme epileptic attack


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm so so sorry this took so long! This chapter was difficult for me due to a tidbit of writer's block... grrr... But anyways, On with the show!_**

**_Flash: BTW, she doesn't own this_**

**_Author: Why not?! I DO! I DO! I DO-_**

**_Flash: -Believe in fairies! But seriously guys, she really doesn't-_**

**_Author: -No! I OWN-_**

**_Batman: NO. Just. No._**

**_Author: But-_**

**_Batman: No._**

**_Author: *sniffle*_**

**Lord Batman's POV**

"She told them." I sighed irritably. Obviously Emily's mental capacity was something that could be improved. A lot... Not that it's her fault about her condition; blaming her would be cruel, well- maybe I _could_ blame her...

"I expected it." J'onn nodded absently.

I sighed again, wishing I could rub my temples through my cowl.

"I don't want her to be scared of me."

I received no reply from the martian, so I turned around to face him.

"She shrinks away from me now, and avoids talking to me. How did you get her to trust you?" I asked, annoyed.

"She doesn't. But she feels safer around me when she's scared; it's natural. The mental tie between us is strengthening. You know that I will never compare to you Bruce; she considers you to be her father! Perhaps you should start acting like one!" J'onn raised his voice, standing up for the object of his affections.

Not that he'd admit it.

To anyone.

Even himself.

Ever.

"I can't help it!" I hit my fist on the table behind me in my rage. "I'm not cut out for this! Wally used to take care of her more often than I did! It was easier when I only saw her in the mornings!"

There was a long pause, my heavy breathing loud in the air.

"I don't know what you want me to do." J'onn sounded defeated.

"Tell me how to be the father she wants me to be!" I yelled

"You mean the one she needs and deserves." His voice had hardened, his eyes narrowed at me.

I seethed, ripping my cowl off.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't even look at her without being reminded of Wally- and now Wally from the other dimension is here too! AND HE'S OBVIOUSLY _WITH_ BRUCE!"

Silence followed my rant before I started up again.

"It's like she's little again, but she hates it when we treat her like a child! What am I supposed to do!?"

"I believe the answer to your problems is already in your head. Act on it."

J'onn had obviously given up on me; he turned and walked out.

**That Night - Emily's last night in the holding cell.**

**Lord J'onn's POV**

Moniter duty was most often my job, but I had traded with Diana to watch the holding cells after my argument with Bruce.

It calmed my nerves, to be able to physically see that Emily was safe where she was, though seemingly far from sleep; unlike Flash and the Manhunter. It didn't take much to figure out that Batman was keeping his eyes on Emily as she sat on the edge of her bed.

She was humming a song I hadn't heard of, swinging her legs while watching her bare feet as she wiggled her toes. I chuckled. Her innocence was refreshing in the world we lived in.

"When the world is calling..." she whispered, her eyes lowering as her legs slowing down to a stop; "When the lights are shining..." Drawing her knees to rest beneath her chin; "All you gotta do is breathe..." Looking up to the ceiling as her eyes started to droop; "Inside turns to outside, now becomes forever..." She finally lay down under her covers; "You and I will always be family."

I breathed out slowly, feeling less on edge as she quickly fell asleep. Batman soon followed. I allowed myself a small smile as she fell deep into her REM cycle.

**2AM**

I was snapped out of my daze by a soft whimper coming from the speakers. My eyes quickly spotted Emily tossing and turning on her bed. It happened often, but Wally had always said to let her deal with her own personal demons- that they shaped people to who they would grow up to be.

As much as I hated to see her so distressed, it was best to leave her be to brave the nightmare alone;

For now.

**Emily's POV**

_"Bye Wally!" I yelled as he zipped away to save the city yet again._

_Nothing was different, just a simple, average villain. No cause to be alarmed, or even worried. I was used to his 'night job'. It was a part of him._

_"Come on Emily, lets go watch a movie, before you know it- he'll be back." Bruce grinned down at me, picking me up on his shoulders and jogging to one of the many living rooms in his mansion._

_"What do you want to watch?" He hummed, looking at the many movies in the cupboard._

_"Finding Nemo!" I giggled, bouncing up and down in my seat. It was my favourite movie. Wally's too. He'd probably make us re-watch it when he came back._

_Half way through the movie Alfred walked in, looking upset._

_"Master Bruce? May I have a word?"_

_Bruce messed up my hair a bit as he walked out of the room with Alfred, closing the door behind them._

_There was silence before I heard a loud, pained, "NO!"_

_I looked at the door, quickly deciding to eavesdrop, getting up and placing an ear at the door._

_"Master Bruce, I understand that you're upset, but-"_

_"He can't be dead, Alfred! He can't be! He's too damn stubborn to let them kill him- he's Wally for fuck's sake!"_

_I was too late to stop the gasp from rising out of my throat, or to move away from the door as it was opened; leaving me to tumble to the floor in a heap. Looking up at the pair, Bruce looked furious._

_"Wally?" I whispered, as Bruce stormed off. He couldn't even look at me._

_"I'm sorry Miss Emily. Master Wally isn't coming back."_

**J'onn's POV**

The nightmare persisted in Emily's sleep, causing her pained and scared whimpers to wake her cell-mates. Flash was obviously upset.

_This has gone far enough._

Feeling sick by seeing her so disturbed, I lowered my density and flew into the cell. I quickly sat next to her on her bed, gently lifting her into my arms, resting her head on my shoulder as I rubbed her back.

She jolted as she woke up, her tears wetting my skin as she clung to me for comfort.

I sighed, murmuring comforting words in martian. In my own upset state, I could not find words in English. Regardless, the sound and tone of my voice seemed to be calming her.

**4AM**

Emily's crying had worn her out, and she had eventually fallen into a fitful sleep; though I could not bear to leave her alone the rest of the night. So, ignoring the looks from the rest of the room's occupants, I lay down on the bed- resting Emily next to me.

By the time I needed to leave for monitor duty, she had curled up closer to me- her head resting on my chest.

**Batman's POV**

I narrowed my eyes at the leaving 'Justice Lord'. J'onn was right- the Manhunter was fixated on the young girl.

Why?

**The Next Day**

**Emily's POV**

It was well into the day when Bruce- or rather Lord Batman- let me out of the holding cell. I was excited; it was pretty boring in the cells; even though I had been re-united with Wally.

"Before you go, you have to give me a hug." he demanded, settling his hands on his hips as he grinned down at me.

I giggled and ran into his arms, allowing him to pick me up in a bear hug and swing me around in circles for a second.

I ignored the other two cell-mates, their eyes probing into my skin like needles.

"Emily, let's go." Bruce said, his voice less demanding than usual.

I followed him out of the cell, bouncing on my heels. "Can I visit Wally later?"

"No."

"Can I visit Wally later?"

"No."

"Can I visit Wally later?"

"No."

"Can I visit Wally later?"

"No."

"Can I visit Wally later?"

"No."

"Ph-er-lease!?" I squealed as we reached the entrance to the mess (cafeteria thingy).

Bruce sighed, crouching down and messing up my hair.

"Not alone." he muttered before standing again.

"Yes!" I yelled as I jumped on him, hugging him around the waist as hard as I could (not very hard... hey- don't be like that! It's not my fault that I'm weak!).

He stood there stiffly of a moment before squeezing back lightly, depositing me back onto the ground and walking off in the direction we came from.

I walked into the mess, grabbing a nutella sandwich from a bench.

_J'onn probably made it. He always knows..._

Sitting next to a table, I slowly ate my lunch- watching the Earth's clouds move slowly. _Space is so pretty. _It always made me smile.

Growling slightly, I stood up from my place in the mess and half-stomped into the monitor room. I was used to random mood swings- my mental tie to J'onn affected my moods as his varied. He must have been very frustrated if it was affecting me like this.

**J'onn's POV**

"J'onn? Are you okay?" Emily's frustrated voice rang out from the silence. I smothered my annoyance at Bruce and turned to look at her.

The corners of my mouth tilted upwards in a small smile; one most didn't see. She looked tired.

"Just stressed, child. I am fine. You, on the other hand- are tired."

She nodded her head slowly, her eyes glazed over as she stared past me and at the monitors.

"I can't go back to sleep, the nightmares will come back."

I let out a sigh, standing up from my chair and picking her up in my arms before sitting back down and setting her down on my lap.

"Stay here and take a nap. I will make sure they don't come back for now."

My words sunk in slowly as she blinked up at me with her big, bright hazel eyes; then she grinned.

"But I'm gonna squash you, J'onn!" she giggled, her legs swinging freely on either side of the chair.

I smirked, chuckling at her. As horrible as it sounds, I was glad that the teenage insecurity about her weight had returned. It was an important part of her recovery.

"I highly doubt that Emily. You are lighter than a feather to me. Now go to sleep."

She pursed her lips, sending a light-hearted glare before yawning and settling down, leaning into my chest and quickly falling asleep.

I made a split decision to quickly delve into her mind, creating a good dream and implanting it. Once done, I retracted my psychic reach, letting a small smile grace my lips as I brushed her hair out of her face.

I turned my attention back to the monitors- aware more than ever of the teenage girl on my lap; and our ever-strengthening mental link.

**Finally it's up!**

**I'm so, so, so sorry it took so long! I just started my last 18 months of High School, so things are getting busy!**

**But I have good news!**

**Things will start to REALLY go bang from the next chapter onwards! Romance! Betrayal! Tempers will skyrocket! More romance! And Tragedy! But not nessissarily in that order!**

**So tune in next time!**


End file.
